


When in Doubt, Google it Out

by MysteriousAvocado



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Multi, Robincest, Tim wants a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousAvocado/pseuds/MysteriousAvocado
Summary: Tim Drake is a lot of things. He is a human, a son, a brother, a student, a man, a hero. He is, even though he says not to believe in castes, a beta.   Tim Drake is also not a lot of things. He is not an alien, nor a villain, nor a parent and definitely not a beta.





	When in Doubt, Google it Out

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, everybody! I finished writing this at five am, so go sleep deprivation! Damn, that's sad. Anyway, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for this fic, tell me, don't be shy!

  Tim Drake is a lot of things. He is a human, a son, a brother, a student, a man, a hero. He is, even though he says not to believe in castes, a beta.

 

  Tim Drake is also _not_ a lot of things. He is not an alien, nor a villain, nor a parent and definitely not a beta.

 

***

 

 “I'm telling you, Bart, something just doesn't _feel_ right.” Tim is sweating, which wouldn't be odd if he weren't almost naked and with the A/C unit freezing the room. He was about to pop some sleeping pills just to end his _misery_. The cramps are getting stronger every hour and he's freaking emotional. It is like his feelings went and took a ride in a very dangerous and heart attack-inducing roller coaster. _And they won't get down_. “This day is just the worst. I knew something was so very wrong when Damian asked me if I needed anything. Damian, dude, _Damian_. And then he followed me around like a goddamn puppy dog.” Bart snorts.

 

  “Didn't he, like, hated you?” Tim can sense his smirk through the phone. Bart is never serious.

 

  “I'm ninety eight percent sure he does, or _did_. He’s not the same, at least with me, since he presented. He stopped calling me Drake and everything. He calls me Timothy. Timothy. I don't know, everyone in this fucking house is acting weird since last month. It's disturbing. Jason doesn't even speaks to me, he _flirts_. All. The. Time. Even Bruce thinks is normal by now. And Dick is always smiling at me that perverted smile he has. I think they're hiding something, they know something and they're just playing with my mind. It's creepy.” Tim rants. He rants when he's nervous.

 

  “Dude, chill out. You're just paranoid. You said you're sick, right? Maybe that's it, you're just imagining stuff. What did you say your symptoms were again?” Bart sounds fucking _amused_.

 

  “I'm hot, I feel like a furnace and the heat doesn't go no matter what I do. The cramps are getting stronger and stronger and I have these hellish mood swings. The fever started yesterday, I think, but the rest are new.” Tim can almost hear Bart think.

 

 _Silence_. “Bart? You there?”

 

  Then Bart, honest-to-God, squeals. “Dude, dude! You're in heat! You're in _heat_! I knew it! Kon owes me twenty bucks.” Tim’s brain stops. _What the fuck._ “Hey, Timmy boy, now we're omega buddies! This is great! We can talk about awkward biology and shit! How are you-“ Tim stops listening. Tim stops _functioning_. Bart just keeps talking.

 

  What the fuck. _What the fuck_.

 

  He picks up the phone. _When did I drop it?_ Bart is still talking. “Bart, just shut up for a minute. What do you mean with ‘heat’? I'm a beta, for fucks sakes!” He's panicking. He's also trembling. Crap.

 

  “It all makes sense now, it's like a revelation. Remember that I told you you smelled sweeter four weeks ago? You're just presenting, this is your first heat. You're a late bloomer. You're smart, you know this stuff. Health class? Anyway, omegas sometimes flower, haha _flower_ , late when they meet their mate. Mates? You know, when an alpha and an omega-“ Tim hangs up, because _he's not getting ‘the talk’ from Bart._

 

  Tim tries to breath. Tries because he's changing, because he's not in control of what's happening to him. Tim tries to breathe because he's _scared_.

 

 _Wait_. Maybe Bart's wrong. Yeah, that's it. _Bart's wrong_. There is no way he is not a beta, but he still doubts. So Tim does what everyone does when they don't know something.

 

  He googles it.

 

***

 

  
  One eye-opening Google search later, Tim learns stuff. Stuff he was happy not knowing for the rest of his beta life. _Oh wait_. He also half-confirms what he dreaded. He, apparently, is not a beta. _Fuck his life_.

 

  Tim learns that first heats last three days. Heat symptoms include: mild fever, nausea, muscular pain, cramps, dizziness, mood changes and, last but not least, arousal. Freaking _arousal_.

 

  He read somewhere that an omega sometimes presents late in life because his soulmate, or one of them, hasn't presented yet. When all other partners have reached sexual maturity, the omega will begin showing signs of their caste. This is not very common. Supposedly, it only happens when a soulbond shared by more than two people is _really_ strong.

 

  Needless to say, Tim is now officially freaked out.

_If Bart's assumptions are correct_ , then he is in the beginning of his heat. Nothing is definite yet.

 

  There is one way to find out. His scent.  
 

  He asks Bruce.

 

***

 

  
  Tim checks the ground. His brothers are out. _Thank god_. He was not letting them see him like this. Bruce is in his office. Tim knocks.

 

  “Come in.” The alpha looks up as soon as he opens the door.

 

  “Tim? Your scent… Oh, you presented.” Of _fucking_ course he doesn't even seems surprised. Freaking Batman.

 

  “It's true, then. I'm an omega? Oh _shitshitshit_ -“ Tim wheezes.

 

  “I suppose you're in heat, I'll tell Alfred. I think it's best if you stay in your room. But first, try to calm down. You're hyperventilating, remember the breathing exercises, Tim.” Bruce scent is calming. It soothes Tim a little bit. _Damn alpha pheromones._

 

  Bruce stands up and leads Tim to his room. “Call Alfred if you need anything, he'll bring it to you. You should sleep. I'll explain this to your brothers.” Damn, there's _that_. Talk about awkward conversations. “Tim, you're safe. Nothing is gonna change that, okay?” Except that _everything is changing_. Tim nods anyway and hugs him, because he _needs_ it. Bruce pats his back. He leaves and Tim feels like he's about to fall apart.

 

  Tim is an omega. And in heat. _Fuck his life_.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Timmers just wants a break.
> 
> In this work, I envisioned Damian to be around 17-18 years old. Tim is 20-21.


End file.
